Las cosas que detesto
by F10S LxR
Summary: Mentiras, cierto personaje no quiere que las mentiras estén en su vida. Fic realizado para otra página con un Nick distinto relacionado con la palabra Mentira.


**Las cosas que detesto**

—¡No voy a formar una alianza con un sucio bastardo como tú! —Sir Crocodile, o como le llamo yo, ''Arenitas'', flamante nuevo fichaje de los Ouka Shichibukais, acababa de negarse a iniciar una asociación conmigo—. Puedo apoderarme de todas las cosas que quiera sin necesidad de acudir a una basura inmunda Doflamingo.

''Mentira'' pensé al instante, un novato como este no acabaría bien en el transcurso del destino, él es uno más de ellos, es otro más del mundo en el que vivimos actualmente, un pútrido mundo lleno de engaños, los cuales se usan para crear un manto de ignorancia sobre el populacho.

—No te preocupes… —respondí mientras en mi cara se creaba una de mis más grandes sonrisas— te lo volveré a preguntar en el futuro. –Su cara había cambiado, pasó de tener ese aspecto de engreído a uno de tanta hostilidad que cualquiera podía ver odio fluyendo en sus venas, eso a mí me volvía loco, ver que tras un suceso, un acto, o una simple frase, alguien mire a los demás con desprecio, sólo por no soltar una... simple mentira.

No sé el por qué del motivo por el cual estos recuerdos inundan mi mente, quizás sea porque nunca he visto a nadie que sea al cien por cien honesto consigo mismo, o porque perdí mi esperanzas en la humanidad, no lo sé exactamente, aunque me agrada recordar las caras de angustia que he dejado a lo largo de mis viajes.

—Ya no queda mucho señor. —El guardia habla de forma asustada, gotas de sudor caen por su frente, no se fía de mí por ser quien soy, estoy seguro que en el fondo piensa que le mataré cuando me apetezca, no le quitaré la razón, solo se me ocurre una pregunta–. ¿Crees que te mataré?

—P-por supuesto que no s-señor. —Su voz se desquebrajaba de los nervios que tenía, el color canela de su piel se había transformado en blanco. Pobre ingenuo, inocente pecador del mal conocido como mentira, falso como tu doble reflejado en el agua, cuando salga de esta, te daré la libertad que tanto ansías, la salida de esta humanidad sin voluntad propia para decir la verdad, espero que creas en algo después de la muerte—. U-usted es un Shichibukai, debo confiar en que no hará nada en contra del gobierno.

—La marina no es lo mismo que el gobierno mundial —le susurré mientras miraba su cuerpo tembloroso, notaba como le costaba respirar, estaba seguro de que hubiese preferido que le contase una mentira—. ¿No lo sabías?

Un desagradable sonido y la parada del ascensor me indicaron que mi objetivo ya se encontraba cerca.

El guardia y yo nos adentramos por el pasillo principal, yo miraba risueño las celdas que tenía a mi derecha, sólo oía insultos de parte de aquellos presos, yo me sentía vivo, ellos no ocultaban lo que querían decir, eran sinceros.

''¿Qué demonios haces aquí?'' pude oír a mi izquierda, mi día estaba completo, todavía no había llegado a mi destino y pude ver entre rejas al Arenitas y su cara de repugnancia dirigida exclusivamente hacia mí.

No pude contestarle, me limité a continuar hacia el principal motivo de estar en esta cámara de tortura, estaba en éxtasis, sabía que no me equivocaba ese día, yo estoy en el mundo exterior haciendo de las mías y él está entre barrotes, lo único que tenía que haber hecho ese día era no engañarse y aceptar mi oferta.

Ya había llegado, la celda que tanto ansiaba ver, el camarote del infierno para ese pirata causante de tal guerra, al fin pude ver a Portgas D. Ace, aunque no estaba solo, también estaba mi viejo ''camarada'' Jimbei, un traidor para el gobierno mundial, sólo por no saber mentir, prefiero obviamente la sinceridad, aunque si es por mí no lo liberarían nunca, para que sufra un poco.

Me senté frente a la celda mientras me reía del aspecto de ambos, destrozados por las torturas, cansados de estar tanto tiempo en una sola posición—. ¿Así que tú eres el famoso Puño de Fuego? —Mi pregunta tenía la respuesta más corta de todas, sabía que era un sí rotundo, pero quería alargar un poco más mi visita, aunque no tenía pensado estar menos de una hora hablando—. Sé el nombre de tu verdadero padre.

Puño de Fuego empezó a agitarse detrás de los barrotes que nos separaban—. ¡Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, mi padre es Shirohige! —Tenía la impresión de que esta conversación iba a ser divertida, pero no me la esperaba tanto, al fin y al cabo, me reiré en su cara al destapar todas sus mentiras, Gol D. Ace, ya que no hay nada más en este mundo que deteste por encima de una mentira.


End file.
